FESTIVAL DRAMA: SANG PUTRI DAN MENARA
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: CHAP 3 UPDATE / Last Chapter/ Terjadi peristiwa yang tidak terduga saat pertunjukan. Ada apakah gerangan? / Semoga yang udah ngakak di Chap 1 dan 2 bisa lebih ngakak di Chap terakhir ini / RnR / warning inside..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Himaruya Hidekazu – HETALIA AXIS POWER**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, TYPO, HINT YAOI, CRACK PAIR, HUMOR GARING, ETC.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sejak diumumkannya akan ada Festival Drama di Hetalia Gakuen, seluruh kelas sibuk menyiapkan ide pertunjukan dramanya. Arthur Kirkland sang ketua kelas 2-A langsung mengambil komando –tanpa persetujuan yang lain tentunya – untuk menentukan tema pertunjukan kelas mereka.

"Ok, ok, dengarkan aku semua." Ujar Arthur sambil menggebrak meja agar semua murid di kelas matanya tertuju pada pemuda beralis tebal itu. "Aku sudah menentukan tema untuk drama kelas kita."

Gilbert mengangkat tangannya. "Hey, hey, apa-apan lu seenak jidat maen nentuin segala. Gak _awesome_ banget, sih!"

"Heh, emang lu punya ide ada Mr. Asem!" balas Arthur tak terima pendapatnya ada yang menyanggah.

"Gimana kalau soal gue sama Gilbird. Pasti seru, deh."

Sekelas ber-_sweatdrop_ ria mendengar jawaban Gilbert yang terdengar sangat aneh. Mana ada coba yang mau mentasin drama gak jelas kayak gitu. Gak mungkin 'kan ceritanya seorang pangeran yang mencari-cari burungnya yang hilang. Eh, bentar burung?

Terkesan ambigu. Hah~, sudahlah lupakan kembali ke masalah tadi.

"Memang idemu apa Arthur?" Tanya Alfred sambil mengunyah hamburger kesukaannya. Karena dia makan sambil berbicara, sisa makanan yang ada dimulutnya sedikit keluar dan mengenai Matthew. Sedang yang bersangkutan hanya diam karena tak ada yang menyadarinya. Kasihan.

Dengan penuh percaya diri Arthur mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Tentu asja tentang dunia fantasi. Penuh dengan peri dan segala hal yang tentu saja….,"

"BOSAN!" seru anak-anak sekelas kompak.

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Kami bosan dengan semua hal yang seperti itu. Kenapa tidak percintaan antara dua lelaki saja?" sudah bisa ditebak 'kan ini ide siapa? Yup, ide gila ini keluar dari mulut Elizaveta.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada pasangan – yang sudah tidak asing lagi – dari bagian Eropa Utara.

"Ke-kenapa kalian melihat kami dengan pandangan seperti itu?" Tino terlihat kikuk.

"Ap' mas'lah k'lian?"

Sekelas langung terdiam ketika pria berkamata itu memberikan _death glare_ legendarisnya. Berwald menatap mereka satu per satu dan mereka pun hanya bisa menunduk karena takut dengan tatapan lelaki itu. Tino yang ada disebelahnya hanya bisa mengelus dada seakan berkata, '_beruntung gue bisa selamat'. _

"Ah, ba-bagimana kalau kita coba ide lain?" kata Arthur berusaha mencairkan suasanya yang tadi sempat 'membeku' sesaat.

Masih hening. Entah tekanan macam apa yang diberikan Berwald yang berhasil membuat mereka semua membisu, sampai pada akhirnya pemuda Asia bermanik sewarna madu hutanmengangkat tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau ceritanya tentang Putri yang ditawan penjahat di sebuah menara dan Sang Pangeran datang untuk menyelamatkannya?" Kiku berhenti sejenak. "Tapi, agar semua merasa adil, pembagiannya menggunakan undian."

"Setuju , aru." Yao mengangguk.

"Aku juga." Ujar Trio Baltik berbarengan. Sekelas pun menggangguk setuju.

Undian pun dibuat. Mereka menuliskan nama mereka pada sebuah kertas yang berukuran kecil lalu menggulungnya kemudian dimasukan pada sebuah kotak. Setelah selesai mereka mulai mendiskusikan peran-peran apa saja yang akan mucul dan Arthur menuliskannya di papan tulis.

Dengan hati-hati Arthur mengambil sebuah gulungan kerta kecil dari dalam kotak itu. Nama pertama yang keluar akan menjadi Sang Pangeran.

Arthur terdiam sejenak dan memandangi teman-temannya. "Yang keluar ternyata namaku."

Hening.

"Tidak mungkin seharusnya aku yang jadi Pangerannya!" Sanggah Mathias.

"Diamlah Anko Uzai!"

"Kenapa? Kalau aku yang jadi Pangeran nanti kamu bisa jadi Putrinya Luk –..,"

Belum selesai Mathias menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah kamus _Norse-_nya tepat mendarat di wajah pemuda itu. Mengenainya telak dan darah segar mengucur dari hidungnya. Anak-anak lain yang melihatnya dengan pandangan ngeri hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi.

_Uh, pasti sakit_, batin Alfred.

_Gila tuh si Lukas, nabok Mathias pake kamus setebal itu. Untung ajah gak koid, _batin Antonio.

_Ya ampun Oniichan, lagi-lagi lepas control, _batin Emil. Untung saja ia tidak mengatakan kata yang sakral itu dari mulutnya, - Oniichan.

"Silakan Arthur lanjutkan." Kata Kiku dengan santainya.

Pemuda bermanik _emerald_ itu mengangguk dan mengambil nama satu nama lagi dari dalam kotak. Ketika jari-jarinya membuka gulungan kertasnya dan sebuah nama pun terlihat. Matanya membesar. Kaget, aneh dan takut bercampur jadi satu hingga wajahnya terlihat tak karuan ekspresinya.

"Ivan Braginski."

Hening.

"Aku dapat peran Putri, da?"

Mimpi buruk. Membayangkan tubuh Ivan yang besar harus memakai kostum seorang putri yang sangat anggun. Gak cocok banget, deh. Apalagi jika nanti saat adegan Sang Putri bertemu Sang Pangeran pasti akan tambah aneh. Mengingat tinggi mereka jauh berbeda. Arthur pasti harus tengadah jika ia berhadapan langsung dengan Ivan, sebagai putri tentunya.

" Yao-Yao dengar 'kan tadi? Aku jadi Putri, da?"

"Aiyaah~, kenapa kau senang sekali, aru?" Yao agak enggan melihat wajah senang Ivan. "Kau lebih cocok jadi penjahatnya aru."

((kamu tau rasanya sakit itu gimana? Cekith cekith cekith cekith~))

Aura hitam seketika menyeruak dari belakang punggung Ivan. Lagi, sekelas harus menghadapi "Fase Kebekuan" karena takut Ivan akan berubah jadi _yandare mode on_. Setelah _death glare_ dari Berwald sekarang aura intimidasi dari Ivan. _What the hell?_

"Kau bilang apa tadi, da? Kolkolkolkolkol~.."

"I-itu bukan maksudku itu…, anu" Yao benar-benar _checkmate_.

"Kak Ivan tidak boleh jadi pasangan siapa pun." Suara merdu – ah, bukan lebih tepatnya suara setan – Natalia terdengar. "Kak Ivan harus menikahi aku. Nikahi aku, kak. KEKKON KEKKON."

"Ogah!"

Aura Natalia yang menyeramkan benar-benar memperburuk suasana. Yekaterina segera mengambil tindakan dengan menggeret atau lebih tepatnya membawa mereka berdua keluar kelas. Jangan sampai kedua adiknya membuatnya malu.

Tapi Arthur masih seram membayangkan jika Ivan benar-benar menjadi Putri nanti.

**[Imajinasi Arthur on]**

Seorang Putri yang anggun berparas cantik dengan gaun indah dan suara yang bagai nyanyian seribu malaikat memanggil nama seorang Arthur, Sang Pangeran.

"_Kyaaa~, Pangeran Arthur tolong aku~.."_

Tiba-tiba bayangan yang sangat indah itu harus tergantikan dengan bayangan Ivan yang bertubuh besar dan dengan suara yang berat. Belum dengan aura _yandare_-nya. Benar-benar bayangan seorang Putri yang mengerikan.

**[Imajinasi Arthur off]**

Arthur bergidik membayangkan jika itu benar terjadi. Pokoknya peran itu harus diganti, terserah mau siapa pun itu asal jangan dengan Ivan, orang yang selalu mengumandangakan motto "Be One with Russia". Akan jadi apa nanti pertunjukan kelas mereka.

.

.

Pembagian peran pun selesai. Bagi yang tidak mendapat peran akan bekerja dibalik layar. Kiku Honda mendapat tugas untuk mengetik naskah, Berwald Oxenstierna sebagai sutradara – itu karena dia mengusulkan dirinya, otomatis tak ada yang berani menyanggahnya – lalu, Tino Vainamoinen dan Wang Yao dan Wang Mei Mei sebagai penata busa juga penata rias, lalu sisanya bagian set juga alat-alat.

-0o0o0-

Setelah latihan selama dua minggu dan tiba saatnya Festival Drama di Hetalia Gakuen. Didepan gerbang sekolah terlihat jelas papan –atau mungkin plang – tanda selamat datang. Tidak lupa juga berbagai _stand_ makanan dan minuman berdiri sekaligus untuk menyambut para tamu an orangtua siswa yang datang.

Suasana yang ramai membuat mereka yang sudah siap dengan pertunjukan drama kelas masing-masing menjadi gugup. Sementara itu di kelas Arthur.

"Ok, guys kelas kita kebagian tampil paling awal, nih." Kata Arthur sambil berkacak pinggang. "Gak boleh ada yang _nervous_ tar drama kita ancur lagi. Kalau ada yang berani mengacaukan bakalan gue sumpel pake _scone_, mau?"

Sekelas hanya bisa menggeleng. Bukan karena takut pada Arthur tapi pada _scone_ buatan Arthur yang legendaris gak enak banget. Udah bentuknya gak jelas, item pula, belum lagi kalau benda itu bergerak dan mengeluarkan asap. Pasti semakin menakutkan.

.

.

Pertunjukan drama dari kelas 2-A pun tiba. Sang pembawa acara menyilakan para pemain menampuilkan pertujunkan dramanya.

**[Babak Pertama]**

Dimulai dengan Narator yang membacakan narasi dengan lancarnya. Latar awal adalah sebuah kastil megah dengan Raja dan Ratu yang duduk –manis, mungkin – di singgasana mereka berdua. Dan, apa kalian percaya kalau yang mendapat peran Raja itu ternyata Mathias Kohler. Kesampaian juga dapat peran yang bisa dibilang membanggakan. Lalu, Sang Ratu yang secara kebetulan juga ternyata Lukas Bondevik. Nasib sial menimpa pemuda berambut pirang dengan jepit putih disamping kanan rambutnya.

"Hahahaha. Tak dapat peran Pangeran, Raja pun jadi." Ujar Mathias dengan bangga. Dia memang mantan Raja Skandinavia tapi miris banget luas negaranya lebih kecil dibanding luas wilayah dua temannya yang lain. "Bagaimana Ratuku, kau senang, kan?"

Lukas hanya diam saja tapi, kedua tangannya mengepal. Ia malas jika harus berpasangan dengan lelaki berisik yang suka menggodanya itu. "Gak usah ngomong yang aneh-aneh, deh. Ikutin dialog yang udah ada di naskah, Anko Uzai!"

Rasanya harga diri Lukas sudah terbang entah kemana. Dia pake gaun, loh. Gaun. GAUN. Coba bayangkan seorang pemuda berwajah datar harus memakai gaun demi menunjang totalitasnya sebagai seorang Ratu. Hancur sudah.

"Wah, jangan marah gitu dong Ratu-ku." Mathias mencolek dagu Lukas dengan santainya.

BRUAK!

Semua penonton dibuat terdiam dengan kejadian yang sepertinya –agak – keras itu. Wajah Mathias mencium lantai panggung dengan kaki jenjang Lukas berada diatas kepala lelaki malang itu. Masih berwajah datar Lukas mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

"Berani nyentuh gue lagi, habis lo Anko. Habis!"

Dibalik panggung Emil cuma bisa tepok jidat sambil membatin. _Demi Mr. Puffin transformasi jadi Hanatamago, ini udah diluar skenario. Malu-maluin banget, sih!_

Berwald memberi kode agar Ivan sebagai Sang Putri untuk masuk ke dalam set. Ivan pun masuk dengan gaun berwarna merah muda ngejreng nan menyilaukan mata. Wig yang senada dengan warna gaunnya itu semakin menusuk mata siapa pun yang melihatnya. Belum lagi _blush on_ yang lumayan buat mata sepet. Penonton cuma bisa _sweatdrop_melihat penampakan aneh diatas panggung.

"Papa, Mama, kalian seperti biasa akur, yah, da." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

_Akur? Mata lo somplak, Van_, batin Emil – lagi –

Lukas menoleh pada Ivan lalu duduk di singgasananya dengan anggun. "Ah, anakku kebetulan kau ada disini. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Lukas berkata halus – demi tuntutan peran tentunya – dan melirik Mahias yang masih terjerembab. "Bangun lu, Anko Uzai!"

Sigap Mathias bangkit dari kematiannya, eh, jatuhnya tadi. "I-iya."

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan Papa, Mama?"

Mathias berdehem. "Begini anakku, kami ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Pangeran Gilbert dari Prussia. Kau setuju, kan?"

"Apa, da?" seketika itu pula lampu panggung langsung menyorot kearah Putri Ivan. Terlihat kaget, depresi dan seakan tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru didengarnya. "Pangeran Gilbert, da?"

Lagi, penonton ber-_sweatdrop _ria.

"Iya, kau mau, kan?"

"Aku tidak mau Ibunda."

Mathias mulai mengikuti dialog dalam naskah. "Tapi kau harus mau."

"Tidaaaaak~" Ivan histeris dan berlari meninggalkan Sang Raja dan Ratu.

**[Babak Kedua]**

Tirai panjang pun turun dan selama beberapa menit lampu redup. Lalu, tirai panjang itu diangkat dan setting pun berubah. Seorang pemuda albino duduk disinggasana sambil mengelus-elus burung kesayangannya. Maksudnya Gilbird, loh, bukan burung yang lain. Jangan mikir negatif dulu. Tehehehehe.

"Kesesesese, bentar lagi gue kawin." Ujar Gilbert bangga. "Calon bini gue pasti cantik banget."

Bohong banget Gilbert ngomong gitu. Sebenarnya dia udah tau tampang calon istrinya nanti gimana tapi karena tuntutan peran – lagi – dia pun terpaksa membanggakan Putri Ivan. Kasihan sekali kau Gilbert. Dua sahabatnya pun masuk. Mereka adalah dua bangsawan dari Spanyol dan Perancis.

"Yoo~, Gilbert. Denger-denger katanya bentar lagi mau kawin, ye?" Tanya Antonio dengan akrabnya.

"Iya, nih, pasti calonnya cantik, yah?"

HOEKS~!

Terdengar suara muntahan dari bangku penonton, entah siapa itu, lupakan. Kembali ke jalan yang benar, eh, jalan cerita.

"Iya dong pastinya cantik dan _awesome_."

Gilbert terus membanggakan calon istrinya itu tapi dalam hati ia merasa sangat menyesal. Kenapa harus dia yang mendapat peran ini. Terkutuk. Peran ini terkutuk.

**[Babak Ketiga]**

Narator kembali membacakan narasi. Putri Ivan yang sedang galau karena akan dinikahkan dengan pangeran dari Prussia itu. Ia duduk di taman kerajaan dengan wajah sangat sedih – bisa dibayangkan wajah Ivan seperti apa? – dan penuh tekanan.

"Wahai bunga di taman, kupu kupu yang yang menawan dan angin yang menggerakan awan sehingga berarak seperi hatiku yang tertawan." Ivan mulai mengalami konflik batin. "Adakah yang bisa membantuku walau iya bukan seorang kawan?"

Lalu, terdengar suara yang bergesekan dari balik semak-semak. Seorang pemuda berwajah tampah, berambut emas dan beralis tebal – sudah tahu pastinya, yak, dia Arthur – keluar dari balik semak-semak dengan _gentleman_-nya.

"Wahai Putri yang manis kenapa dirimu menangis? Hatiku serasa teriris jika melihatmu seperti itu wahai gadis."

Ivan terkejut. "Oh, siapakah Anda gerangan wahai Pangeran tampan?"

"Jangan takut, aku datang kesini karena hatiku sudah terpaut oleh kecantikanmu yang tanpa keriput."

Beberapa kelopak bunga jatuh dari atas panggung dan ternyata kelopak bunga itu memang sengaja dijatuhkan agar kesan dramatisnya terasa. Dan, orang-orang bertugas untuk melakukan ini adalah Toris, Eduard dan Raivis. Orang-orang yang sangat baik.

Sekilas perjumpaan mereka terlihat sangat aneh dan terkesan dipaksakan tapi mau bagaimana lagi sang pembuat naskah menginginkannya seperti tu apalagi kalau terjadi hal yang diluar dugaan. Elizaveta dan Kiku sudah menyiapkan _handycam_-nya. Lumayan _Crack Pairing_ dan langka, katanya.

"Begitukah? Itu manis sekali, da." Ivan tersipu dan pipinya merona merah – bisa dibayangkan lagi? – dan, para penonton jadi hobi ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. "Boleh kutahu siapa namamu, da?"

"Tentu, namaku Arthur. Arthur Kirkland Pangeran dari Britania Raya."

Mata Ivan berbinar-binar ketika melihat pemuda bermanik _emerald_ itu menatapnya dengan lembut. Bahkan rambutnya yang berwarna emas itu terlihat sangat indah saat angin menerpa rambutnya itu.

((berterimakasihlah pada Trio Toris, Eduard dan Raivis, mereka –lagi – yang memberikan efek kesan dramatis itu dengan kipas angin disamping panggung))

"Lalu, bolehkah aku tahu siapakah namamu wahai Putri cantik?"

"Namaku Ivan. Ivan Braginski, da." Ujarnya malu-malu kucing. Oh, ya?

Dan, pertemuan membahagiakan ini telah membuat keduanya saling jatuh cinta. Arthur mengaitkan jari-jarinya di jari-jari milik Ivan. Tanpa sengaja –mungkin – Ivan meremas jari-jari pemuda bermanik _emerald_ itu. Ekspresi kesakitan tampak jelas diwajah Arthur.

_Eww, pasti sakit sekali_, batin Emil yang melihatnya dari balik panggung.

**[Babak Keempat]**

Hari ini Gilbert datang dengan dua kawannya membawa serta berbagai macam hadiah untuk dipersembahkan untuk Putri Ivan. Tentu saja Raja Mathias dan Ratu Lukas menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Kesesese, aku datang untuk melamarmu Putri Ivan. Lihatlah semua hadiah yang kubawa."

"Hmf!" Ivan membuang mukanya. "Aku tidak mau, da."

Mendengar hal itu Gilbert melempar salah satu hadiah itu. "Beraninya kau menolak lamaranku!"

"Tadi sudah kubilang aku tidak mau, da. Kau mau memaksaku, da? Kolkolkolkolkol.."

Aura hitam Ivan keluar. Gilbert, Francis dan Antonio panik.

"I-Ivan ini 'kan sesuai dengan naskah yang dibuat Kiku." Francis coba menenangkan Ivan. "Kami tidak bermaksud memaksamu."

"Oh, begitu, yah, da."

"I-iya." Antonio ikut terbata-bata.

Dari samping panggung Berwald memberikan _death glare_-nya agar mereka melanjutkan pertunjukan. Dan itu tentu membuat BTT (Bad Touch Trio) semakin tertekan mentalnya. Persetan dengan pertunjukan drama ini.

"Huh, pokoknya aku akan kembali untuk melamarmu lagi!"

Gilbert berbalik dan pulang dengan perasaan kecewa –ditambah takut – dihatinya.

**[Babak Kelima] **

Seperti biasa Putri Ivan menggalau di taman istana dan Pangeran Arthur pun datang. Mereka melepas rindu dengan saling berpelukan. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan berkomentar, _ini gak cocok banget, deh._

Postur tubuh Ivan yang cukup menjulang tinggi dihadapan Arthur membuat pasangan ini terlihat sangat memaksakan diri. Sehingga ketika mereka berbicara satu sama lain, Arthur harus sedikit menengadah untuk melihat kearah Ivan.

"Wahai Putri Ivan kenapa dengan dirimu terlihat gundah gulana?"

"Aku dipaksa menikah oleh kedua orangtuaku, da."

"Apa?" lampu panggung utama langsung menyorot kearah pemuda beralis tebal itu. "Tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa, da?"

"Karena.., karena.." Arthur agak susah mengucapkannya bukan karena ia gugup atau apa tapi karena ia memang tak mau mengucapkannya. "Karena aku mencintaimu Putri Ivan."

HAH?

Semua penonton berseru mendengar dialog yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Arthur. Bahkan sampai ada yang sengaja mengorek kupingnya dengan _ballpoint_ dan mengendusnya. Idih, jorok banget!

_Bloody hell, itu hanya tuntutan naskah!_

"Be-benarkah itu, da?"

"Iya, tentu saja Putri Ivan."

BRAK!  
PYANG!  
GOMBYANG!

Terdenger suara ketel dan sendok sayur (?) dari belakang panggung. Ternyata oh ternyata Yao marah ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta Arthur. Walau hanya skenario tetap saja ia merasa cemburu. OOT sangat ini.

"Aiyaaa~, gue gak terima aru!" Yao mendengus kesal dan napasnya memburu.

"Yao-san sabar, yah. Lagipula ini hanya drama." Tino berusaha menenangkan.

Emil memandang tanpa ekspresi dan menghela napas. Kenapa semua orang di kelasnya itu tipe yang sangat berisik, sih.

Keadaan sempat hening sesaat sampai Gilbert masuk ke set ini dengan _awesome_-nya. Begitukah?

"Pemandangan apa ini?" Wajah yang sengaja dibuat terkejut. "Gak _awesome_ banget, deh. Kau bersama dengan laki laki lain!"

Ivan terkejut dan jujur para penonton merasa ini sangat aneh. "Memang kenapa, da? Aku mencintai Pangeran Arthur, da?"

Tangan Arthur rasanya seperti mau remuk saat Ivan memeluk erat tangannya. "I-Ivan bisa kau longgarkan pelukanmu?" ujar Arthur pelan.

"Maaf, da. Aku gak sengaja, da."

"Argh! Pokoknya aku tidak terima! Putri Ivan adalah calon istriku!"

"Tidak, Putri Ivan adalah milikku!" Arthur menatap Gilbert tajam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku mengajakmu duel, Pangeran Arthur."

"Kuterima dengan senang hati, Pangeran Gilbert."

"Kutunggu kau di Hutan Kematian."

Keduanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan saling melemparkan padangan permusuhan. Tirai pun ditutup untuk dilanjutkan ke babak selanjutnya.

[TBC]


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Himaruya Hidekazu – HETALIA AXIS POWER**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, TYPO, HINT YAOI, CRACK PAIR, HUMOR GARING, ETC.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya maksih buat review-nya dan masukannya. Haaa~, senangnya dapat masukan. Walau berharapnya itu pemasukannya berupa fulus sih.

((ditabok))

Yah, Chapter Dua update. Maaf lama, alasannya karena malas ngetik.

((double tabok))

.

.

**[Babak Keenam]**

Tirai kembali terbuka. Toris yang berada disamping panggung sebelah kiri dan Eduard yang ada disamping panggung sebelah kanan sudah menyiapkan sebuah kipas angin yang lumayan besar. Tahu 'kan untuk apa?

Gilbert berdiri dengan gagah dan _awesome_-nya. Tangannya sudah memegang erat pedangnya. Sementara itu dua temannya, Antonio dan Francis berdiri dibelakang. Anggap ajah mereka pelengkap dan jujur, ini buat Antonio rada bete dan lebih milih **'**menggali emas' – bilang ajah ngupil – sambil makan tomat. Terus Francis juga mending berkaca di cermin GAK ajaibnya. Memandangi keindahan dan ketampanan wajahnya. Idih, malas~..

Arthur yang berdiri dengan posisi yang sama dengan Gilbert pun didampingi Putri Ivan. Kipas angin dinyalakan dan bagian atas, Raivis menaburi beberapa daun agar kesan dramatisnya semakin terasa. Angin dari kipas angin itu membuat rambut para pemain –personifikasi maksudnya – sedikit beterbangan (?) dengan indahnya.

"Serahkan Putri Ivan!" seru Gilbert.

"Sampai mati pun tidak akan kuserahkan!"

Penonton tiba-tiba dibuat tegang dengan bagian ini. Tumben suasana bisa seserius ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kubunuh, Pangeran Arthur, kesesese."

Terjadi pertarungan antara Gilbert dan Arthur. Kedua pedang mereka –pedang senajata, loh, bukan pedang 'itu'. Aduh apa sih ambigu, deh – dan membangkitakan semangat bertarung yang terus membara. Putri Ivan hanya bisa harap-harap cemas melihat pertarungan dua pangeran itu.

"Pangeran Arthur jangan mati." Suara hati Putri Ivan terdengar menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Rodderich bersama Matthew di ruang audio bertugas dengan _sound effect_ juga pengaturan musik latar. "Aku mohon."

Pertarungan semakin sengit dan Pangeran Gilbert segera memberi aba-aba untuk kedua temannya. Ia meminta bantuan Antonio dan Francis. Senyum licik tersungging di wajah albino-nya. Kedua temannya sudah bersiap dengan pedang masing-masing. _Kesesese, waktunya main keroyokan._

CIATTH~!

BAK, BUK, TAMPAR, TENDANG, HAJAR, PELUK, CIUM, RAEP~!

((eh, tiga kata yang terakhir harap jangan dianggap ada))

_Kampret! Tiga lawan satu, curang amat, sih. Kiku kenapa naskahmu menyiksaku_, Batin Arthur. Arthur sedikit kewalahan melawan mereka bertiga, walau ini hanya pura-pura tapi entah kenapa rasanya mereka bertiga terlihat serius. Ada yang mencoba menjambak rambutnya lah, menggosok alisnya, menarik celananya yang hampir melorot. Mungkin kalau digambarkan pertarungan mereka seperti apa, kita bisa membayangkan ada kepulan asap, yang terdengar cuma suara mereka berempat dan cuma kepalanya doang yang nongol. Sampai sebuah kejadian tak terduga terjadi.

((SFX: RIP))

Elizaveta seketika itu pula langsung mimisan dan Kiku mencoba menutup hidungnya yang juga mulai mimisan dengan sapu tangan. Penonton pun dibuat terdiam. Keadaan hening seketika. Pemandangan yang bisa dibilang 'wew' itu telihat jelas dan pasti membuat para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi teriak kegirangan. Bahkan Berwald yang wajahnya datar pun ikut mimisan, Tino yang melihatnya langsung keluar sisi _yandare_-nya. Wajahnya memang masih terlihat _moe_ tapi ucapan yang dikeluarkannya terasa sangat menusuk.

"Suu-san, kalau kau terus melihatnya aku tidak akan jatah nanti malam dan apa kau mau coba merasakan rasanya tertembus peluru _assault riffle_-ku?"

Berwald terdiam sambil menyusut hidungnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Menyeramkan.

_Asem! Yang boleh ngegrepe-grepe Arthur cuma gue, _batin Alfred.

_Memalukan,_ batin Emil.

"Kalian bertiga berat~." Rintih Arthur.

Posisi Arthur benar-benar terjepit. Kakinya terbuka karena tidak sengaja, wajahnya memerah dan benar-benar menampakan sisi _uke_-nya. Tubuhnya tertindih tiga orang itu dengan mantap dan pemandangan ambigu ini langsung dimanfaatkan Elizaveta dan Kiku untuk menambah koleksi mereka. Jarang-jarang mereka berdua mendapatkan pair BTTxUK. Francis yang memang dasarnya mesum juga malah ikut-ikutan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Tanggannya mulai menelusuri leher jenjang Arthur.

((SFX: DRAP DRAP DRAP))

((SFX: PUNCH!))

"_Shit!_ Berani lu lakuin itu lagi sama _uke_ gue, bakalan gue jadiin daging hamburger, Francis sialan!" Alfred memukul Francis dengan penuh kekesalan dan otomatis membuat pemuda berdarah Perancis itu K.O ditempat.

Kostum Arthur yang sudah robek disana-sini membuat Ivan berinisiatif untuk memeluknya. Alih-alih untuk menutupi tubuh Arthur yang jujur mulus, ajib dah. Tirai cepat-cepat ditutup atas perintah sang sutradara, Berwald. Arthur kalah telak telak dari Gilbert secara memalukan dan Putri Ivan pun mereka bawa. Walau sesuai skenario tapi adegan yang hampir membuatnya di raep itu tidak sesuai naskah. Arthur malu setengah mati.

**[BABAK KETUJUH]**

Arthur sudah berganti kostum dan ia merasa malu untuk melanjutkan perannya. Kalau mau berhenti pun sudah tidak bisa karena ini sudah setengah jalan. Kasihan teman-temannya yang sudah bekerja keras kalau ia harus menghentikan pertunjukan drama ini. Dengan wajah masih memerah menahan malu, ia memulai kembali perannya sebagai seorang pangeran.

Suara Narator pun terdengar. Setting dibuat seperti sebuah perguruan –halah, dikira padepokan debus – terlihatlah Arthur sedang berlatih dengan gurunya, Suhu Alfred. Pemuda berkacamata itu menggunakan _wig_ putih dan kumis yang dibuat kotak dibawah hidungnya. Memakai pakaian tradisional China dan gaya bicaranya juga jadi mirip seperti Yao. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana penampilan Alfred?

"Aiyaa~, Arthur istirahat dulu. Ayo kita makan hampurger dengan teh."

Dibalik panggung, Yao kesal karena kata-kata khas-nya dipakai orang lain. Kiku hanya tersenyum melihat kekesalan Yao dan berkata dalam hati, _anggap saja ini hukum karma. Siapa suruh kau meng-klaim Hello K*ty milikku jadi milikmu, mana mengganti namanya jadi Shinatty-chan. Alay, deh_. Kiku sepertinya kamu terkena 'virus gaul' dari Nesia, yah?

Arthur menaikan sebelah alisnya – jadi tambah tinggi tuh alis – menatap Alfred heran. "Git, mana ada makan burger sama teh! Lu itu kalau bego jangan dikukut dong, apa otak lu gak berevolusi, yah?"

Kata-kata yang mengenai telak hati Alfred. "Iggy~, aku 'kan sini dapet peran jadi guru kamu. Hargain aku dong."

Arthur _sweat drop_ melihat wajah Alfred yang hampir menangis. Ia menghela napas dan memeluk gurunya itu hangat. Lagi, Elizaveta dan Kiku mendapatkan _fanservice _gratis. Walau terlalu biasa tapi tetap saja gambar mereka berdua diambil juga. Sepertinya hari ini merupakan hari keberuntungan mereka. Panen.

.

.

Suara Narator kembali terdengar, setelah menjalani latihan berat dengan Suhu Alfred, Arthur sudah siap untuk mengambil kembali Putri Ivan dari tangan Gilbert. Ia meminta doa restu dan pergi dengan gagahnya. Aura _uke_ yang tadinya sangat mendominasi akhirnya, aura _gentleman_-nya kembali keluar. Para _fangirl_ pun berteriak kegirangan.

**[BABAK KEDEPALAN]**

Setting panggung langsung berubah menjadi sebuah menara yang sangat tinggi didekat menara itu terpampang plang nama, 'RUMAH SANG AWESOME SEJATI. KESESESESE'. Dan ini membuat Arthur jadi mudah menebak tempat ini milik siapa. Lagipula sepanjang perjalanan Arthur juga menemukan plang yang sama.

'MAU KE RUMAH ORANG AWESOME LEWAT SINI.'

'JARAKNYA GAK JAUH KOK, BENTAR LAGI NYAMPE.'

'YUP, JALANNYA AWESOME 'KAN? BEBERAPA LANGKAH LAGI NYAMPE.'

'KESESESESESE, AKHIRNYA NYAMPE JUGA.'

'RUMAH SANG AWESOME SEJATI. KESESESESE.'

"Kyaaaaa~."

Teriakan Putri Ivn terdengar dari atas menara. Jujur, yah, teriakan yang tadi itu menyeramkan. Entah apa yang dilakukan Gilbert dan kawan-kawan tapi bagaimanapun ia harus menolongnya. Tanpa diduga Suhu Alfred datang untuk mebantunya.

"Tenang karena aku HERO jadi aku juga akan membantumu."

"Ngapain? Gak usah!"

"Tapi aku mau bantu, Iggy~."

"Gak perlu, git!"

"Yah~, Iggy. Peranku disini cuma kebagian sedikit, aku main lebih banyak."

"Kalau mau main lebih banyak kenapa waktu itu gak minta ajah sama Kiku waktu pembuatan naskah?"

"Aku lupa. Yah~, ajak aku, yah~. Plisss~."

Arthur lagi-lagi cuma bisa tepok jidat. Paling malas kalau ia harus meladeni sifat kekanakan Alfred. Lagipula pertunjukan ini sudah masuk dalam kategori gagal dan ia sudah menyerah tentang akhir dari pertunjukan ini. Kalau sudah hancur ya, sudahlah hancurkan saja sekalian.

"Lakukan sesukamu., Al."

.

.

"Kyaaa~, Pangeran Arthur tolong aku~."

"Itu suara Putri Ivan. Ayo, kita tolong dia." Alfred segera masuk kedalam menara sedang Arthur tertinggal dibelakang.

"_Bloody hell_. Woi, tokoh utamya gue kenapa lu yang nyamber duluan, git!"

**[BABAK KESEMBILAN]**

Mereka berdua sekarang sudah berhadapan langung dengan Trio Penculik itu. Putri Ivan duduk dengan wajah ketakutan (?) dengan kedua tangan diikat dibelakang punggungnya.

"Sayang, tolong aku." Ujarnya dengan nada memelas.

Penonton _sweat drop_ dan begitu juga dengan para pemain lainnya. "Tenang Putri Ivan aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

"Ngimpi lu Thur (?), mau nyelamatin dia? Heh, dia itu calon istri gue tau!"

"Tapi aku..," lagi, kata yang sulit diucapkan harus diucapkan Arthur. "Aku.., aku mencintainya."

"Langkahi dulu mayat dia!" Gilbert menunjuk Francis.

"Lah, kenapa gue yang harus jadi tumbal? Helo~, gue yang ganteng gini mau jadi tumbal?"

_Ganteng? Mesum sih iya_, batin Emil.

"_Shut the hell up, Bloody Frog!_" Arthur menunjuk Francis. "Atau mau gue kutuk lu jadi kodok beneran!"

"Woi, kalian gue belum selesai ngomong. Hobi banget sih kalian berdua berantem, gue suruh si Francis ngeraep lu tau rasa nanti!"

"Najis gue di raep sama itu makhluk mesum!"

"hohohoho, I'm totally cute right?" ujar Feliks yang baru saja lewat kedalam set panggung dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan hanya tersenyum sambil menunanggi kuda poninya. Bukan Makibao, loh.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"Asem yang tadi itu apaan?" seru Arthur yang sedikit terlihat syok.

"Sumpah abstrak." Tambah Francis.

"Gak awesome."

"Gak seenak tomat." Pandangan mereka langsung tertuju pada Antonio yang komentar paling OOT. "Apa?"

Dari samping panggung Berwald men-_death glare_ mereka satu per satu agar kembali ke jalan cerita.

"Argh~, pokoknya gak bisa! Putri Ivan milik gue Thur!"

"Milik gue!"

"Kalahin dulu naga-naga gue kalau bisa."

"Heh, siapa takut!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara raungan beberapa ekor naga. Sedikit takjub para penonton itu dengan _sound-effect_-nya. Musik latar juga berubah menjadi sedikit tegang. Benar-benar kerja bagus Roddy dan Matt. Bayangan hitam mulai terlihat dan…

Rombongan Barongsai datang. _What the hell, _jadi ini naga yang versi Asia bukan Eropa. Seketika itu pula suasana berubah ramai. Tahu sendirilah lagu buat barongsai itu gimana. Lalu datang lagi satu barongsai yang dimainkan dua orang, barongsai berwarna hitam dengan perak itu menari dengan luwesnya. Coba tebak siapa yang ada didalam?

"Lee kenapa harus aku sih?" Tanya seorang pemuda berdarah Islandia.

"Karena aku cuma bisa deket sama kamu." Jawab pemuda asal Hong Kong itu dengan datar.

"Lee…"

"Aku menyukaimu Emil."

Lukas yang mendengarnya langsung menegeluarkan _troll-troll_ miliknya. Adik yang ia sayangi baru saja 'ditembak' orang lain –personifikasi maksudnya – dan tentu saja ia tak dapat menerimanya. Elizaveta dan Kiku senyam-senyum gak jelas. Sudah dapat pair BTTxUK, USUK sekarang mereka sedang menunggu pair HongIce beraksi. Akan jadi seperti apa nanti pertunjukan drama ini?

**[TBC]**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Makin lama makin gak jelas ini cerita dan makin garing. Stak saya sama cerita sendiri, fail deh. Gak yakin bakal dilanjutin lagi..

((tengelam))


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Himaruya Hidekazu – HETALIA AXIS POWER**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, TYPO, HINT YAOI, CRACK PAIR, HUMOR GARING, ETC.**

.

.

.

.

.

**[SEBELUMNYA..]**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara raungan beberapa ekor naga. Sedikit takjub para penonton itu dengan _sound__effect_-nya. Musik latar juga berubah menjadi sedikit tegang. Benar-benar kerja bagus Roddy dan Matt. Bayangan hitam mulai terlihat dan…

Rombongan Barongsai datang. _What the hell, _jadi ini naga yang versi Asia bukan Eropa. Seketika itu pula suasana berubah ramai. Tahu sendirilah lagu buat barongsai itu gimana. Lalu datang lagi satu barongsai yang dimainkan dua orang, barongsai berwarna hitam dengan perak itu menari dengan luwesnya. Coba tebak siapa yang ada didalam?

"Lee kenapa harus aku sih?" Tanya seorang pemuda berdarah Islandia.

"Karena aku cuma bisa deket sama kamu." Jawab pemuda asal Hong Kong itu dengan datar.

"Lee…,"

"Aku menyukaimu Emil."

Lukas yang mendengarnya langsung menegeluarkan _troll-troll_ miliknya. Adik yang ia sayangi baru saja 'ditembak' orang lain –personifikasi maksudnya – dan tentu saja ia tak dapat menerimanya. Elizaveta dan Kiku senyam-senyum gak jelas. Sudah dapat pair BTTxUK, USUK sekarang mereka sedang menunggu pair HongIce beraksi.

.

.

**[BABAK KESEPULUH]**

Emil menghentikan gerakannya, begitu juga Lee namun, rombongan barongsai tetap bermain seakan menutupi apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Pemuda Islandia itu masih terdiam, entah bingung, malu atau apalah itu namanya wajahnya tetap tak berekspresi –emang mukanya kayak gitu kali, yah– Lee pun ikut terdiam.

Sementara itu Gilbert, Arthur dan Ivan…

"Lu serius Gil nyuruh gue lawan naga lu yang berisik itu?" Entah ini sebuah pertanyaan, pernyataan atau sebuah ejekan keluar dari mulut Arthur. "Ogah ah! Udah sini balikin Putri Ivan."

"Oo~, tidak bisa –Sule _mode on_ 250%– lawan dulu. Lagipula lu pasti kalah lawan naga-naga gue."

Arthur menghela napas panjang berharap drama gak jelas ini segera berakhir. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya dan menerobos gundukan, eh, salah maksudnya gerombolan pemain barongsai. Anggap saja ini formalitas untuk mengalahan naga-naga itu. Di ruang audio, Roderich lagi pundung soalnya _backsound_ yang sudah susah payah dia aransemen dan butuh waktu beberapa minggu buat drama ini harus rusak (?) begitu saja dengan lagu pengiring barongsai. Matthew cuma bisa bilang, "Sabar, doa orang teraniaya pasti diijabah. Semoga."

.

.

"Jadi?" tanya Lee dengan datarnya.

"Umm, aku…," belum selesai Emil menjawab, Arthur sudah menerobos masuk dan menabrak pemuda itu.

**GUBRAK!**

Emil dan Arthur terjatuh dengan posisi Si Alis Tebal berada diatas. _Hint UKxIce_, pekik Elizaveta dan Kiku dalam hati. Semua terdiam. Salah sendiri pake acara 'nembak' pas drama berlangsung jadi jangan salahin Arthur kalau dia gak tahu. Dan, Arthur juga main menerobos buat pura-pura ngalahin naga-naga itu alhasil, _awkward moment_ pun terjadi.

Lee mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Ia kesal walau wajahnya masih tetap datar. Tanpa berkata-kata pemuda berwajah Asia itu melangkahkan kakinya dan menarik kerah baju Arthur. Sungguh itu tindakan yang sangat berani untuk bocah yang bisa dibilang lebih muda. Lee mendorong Arthur menjauhi Emil. Sekali lagi, walau datar, sebenarnya ia melemparkan _death glare, _ loh. Saat pemuda beralis tebal itu akan mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata 'berkilau'nya, serentetan petasan sudah lebih dulu dilemparkan kearah Arthur.

((SFX: BOOM!))

**JGERRH~!**

Yup, petasan-petasan itu meledak tepat di wajah tampan –atau cantik?– pemuda berdarah Inggris itu. Bahkan Gilbert pun ikut kena getahnya. Wajah mereka berdua berubah menjadi hitam dan membuat rambut keduanya berdiri ala _mohawk_. Bisa dibayangkan wajah mereka berdua seperti apa?

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Lee mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Emil berdiri dan membawa pemuda Islandia itu keluar dari _set_ drama. Sementara itu Arthur yang entah wajahnya sudah seperti apa benar-benar mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapah, mengabsen kata-kata 'berkilau' dari kamus bajak lautnya. Penonton yang tadinya sudah mulai menikmati pertunjukan drama 'aneh' ini kembali ber-_sweat drop_ ria. Kenapa makin gak jelas ajah, sih?

Ivan mencium sesuatu yang aneh seperti bau benda terbakar dan benar saja, jubah yang dikenakan Gilbert terbakar terkena percikan petasan tadi. "Gilbert kamu terbakar, da."

"Apa? Ini gak _awesome_!"

Gilbert yang panik langsung berlari kesana-kemari tanpa berpikir untuk memadamkannya. Dan, percikan petasan tadi juga mengenai tirai panggung. Keadaan langsung berubah kacau seketika. Penonton panik, suara teriakan terdengar dimana-mana. Ludwig yang tidak tahan melihat kelakuan ababil kakaknya itu langung menarik jubah Gilbert dan melepasnya. Pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu pun menggendong Gilbert di bahu dan Feliciano di bahu kanan –mirip bandit– terlihat macho, kah?

"Warga sipil, cepat selamatkan diri kalian~." Teriak Alfred.

Para _seme_ pun sibuk mengungsikan alias membawa keluar para _uke_-nya dari gedung pertunjukan. Api semakin membesar dan sebuah kayu penopang jatuh menimpa kaki Lukas. Asap semakin tebal dan menghalangi pandangannya. Ia terbatuk-batuk, sesak dan yang paling menyebalkan ia tak bisa menggunakan sihirnya. Alasanya sederhana, Lukas malu kalau nanti _troll-toll_-nya tertawa melihatnya memakai gaun. Ini sungguh memalukan.

-0o0o0-

Semua berhasil keluar dari gedung pertunjukan yang hampir membakar mereka semua hidup-hidup. Ada yang mengelus dada, sujud syukur karena berhasil keluar bahkan ada yang sampai tumpengan buat acara syukuran. Biang masalah dari kekacauan ini sudah menghilang entah kemana bersama pemuda Islandia itu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Lukas?

Mathias mengelap (?) keringat yang yang mengucur didahinya. "Fiuh~, Norge kita selamat juga."

"Ma-Mathias te-terimakasih su-sudah menyelamatkanku." Ujar Raivis sedikit malu-malu.

"Hah? Jadi yang tadi kutarik itu tanganmu?"

"I-iya."

"Lukas mana?"

"A-aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia berhasil ke-keluar sendiri."

Mata Mathias mengedar keseluruh tempat dan ini terlalu ramai, ia tak bisa mendeteksi –maklum, dia yang paling peka terhadap pemuda berdarah Norwegia itu– keberadaaan Lukas. _Ah, jangan bilang kalau dia masih didalam!_

Tanpa menghiraukan api yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan melahap gedung itu, Mathias nekat masuk kembali kedalam gedung untuk mencari Lukas. Kepulan asap hitam semakin membumbung tinggi. Segala macam emosi bercampur aduk didada. Masih berharap ia bisa menemukan pemuda itu. Beruntung mata Mathias menangkap kilatan cahaya yang terpantul dibalik kobaran api. Kilatan cahaya yang terpantul dari jepit rambut Lukas.

"Norge~, kau baik-baik saja?" Mathias mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Lukas khawatir. Tak ada jawaban. "_Shit!_"

Ia segera menyingkirkan batang kayu yang menahan kaki Lukas, menggendong lalu membawanya keluar. Setelah berhasil keluar raut wajahnya yang selalu tampak ceria berubah menjadi wajah penuh rasa khawatir. Lukas belum juga siuman, takut hal buruk akan menimpa 'temannya' itu.

.

.

.

-0o0o0-

Keesokan harinya. Gedung pertunjukan Hetalia Gakuen sudah berubah menjadi reruntuhan yang jujur, tampak keliatan kasihan. Tidak ada korban jiwa tapi soal kerugian sudah pasti besar. Pertunjukan drama pun berakhir dengan tidak elitnya. Seluruh siswa 2-B disuruh datang ke sekolah oleh Kepala Sekolah yang terkenal sangat pelit merekedit, Willem Van Derbock –_sorry_, nama Netherland saya ngasal– yang tidak mau tahu soal ini.

"Kalian semua bisa dengar?" ujar sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Dengar, _Sir_." Jawab mereka semua serempak dan kepala yang tertunduk tanda menyesal.

"Pokoknya kalian semua harus membayar ganti rugi. Bapak tidak mau menggunakan APBS –Anggaran Pendapatan dan Belanja Sekolah. Loh? Sejak kapan ada istilah ini?– apalagi uang pribadi."

"Tapi _Sir_, ini bukan salah kami, yang salah itu…,"

Belum selesai Alfred berbicara sudah dipotong duluan oleh Willem. "Naaah~, tidak peduli salah siapa. Peristiwa kebakaran itu terjadi saat bagian kalian yang bermain dan jangan lupa iurannya harus dibayar. B-A-Y-A-R!"

Setelah selesai bercuap-cuap ria, Willem Van Derbock sang Kepala Sekolah langsung meninggalkan podium (?) dan kembali pulang. Hening. Semua mata pun langsung tertuju pada Yao. "A-aiyaa~, kenapa kalian semua melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu, aru?"

"Ini semua salah adikmu itu, _git_!"

"Betul, betul, betul!"

"Tapi, bukan berarti aku yang harus bertanggung jawab, aru!"

"_Like_, kalau begitu kita gadaikan saja Tembok Besar China. Kita bakal _totally_ kaya, _right_?"

Semua terdiam. "Ahh~, jangan dong , aru!" Yao pun memohon-mohon dan wajahnya terlihat mau menangis.

"Kolkolkolkolkol, kalian berani memaksa Yao-Yao, da? Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk merasakan dah-_shit_, eh, dahysatnya 'Magical Stick' punyaku, da."

Aura hitam Ivan menyeruak keluar. Semua siswa 2-B langsung lari kalang-kabut takut terkena 'sentuhan' pipanya Ivan. Entah Yao harus mengelus dada karena lega atau malah tepok jidat karena jika ada korban yang jatuh akibat ulah Ivan, ia juga nanti yang harus membayar biaya Rumah Sakit. Harus keluar uang lagi, bisa jatuh perekonomian China kalau terkena pengeluaran besar seperti ini.

.

.

Disisi lain..

"Anko, terimakasih untuk yang kemarin." Lukas mengalihkan pandangannya dan semburat merah tampak jelas dipipinya. "Aku berhutang nyawa padamu."

"Ah, tidak usah sungkan, Norge. Sudah seharusnya aku menolongmu, 'kan."

Tangan Mathias yang tadinya sudah mau merangkul bahu Lukas langsung ia urungkan karena, pemuda berjepit rambut itu sudah siap menyikut perutnya jika berani menyentuh barang seinci pun. Mathias pun cuma bisa cengengesan gak jelas. Lukas tetap datar seperti biasa.

**[Atap Sekolah]**

"Lee, kau tidak mau menolong kakakmu?" tanya Emil yang melihat kebawah kekacauan di lapangan. "Kasihan, loh."

"Tidak apa-apa. Gege Yao pasti bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Umm, begitu, yah."

"Aku tidak mau memperdulikan apapun, yang terpenting kau tetap berada disisiku, Emil."

Seringai penuh kenistaan tampak jelas diwajah dua orang –personifikasi– yang asyik mengambil foto pair langka yang 'uhm' apa yah, namanya, siap melakukan _make out_. Honhonhonhon, meniru tertawa mesum Francis, mereka benar-benar butuh pasokan darah karena anemia berat. Tapi, itu tidak masalah yang terpenting hasrat Fujodanshi Kiku dan Elizaveta terpenuhi.

**-FIN- **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Ok, ini tamat dengan tidak elit dan jadi tambah garing. Huaaa~, _sense _humor saya berkurang drastis dan butuh _charger_ ulang. Sebelumnya saya mau berterimakasih buat yang udah review, saya senang. Dan, selanjutnya saya mau fokus ke fict Arthur's secret sama Hamlet, dibaca, yah. Oh, iya TIPS A LA HETALIA juga genre Humor, semoga bisa menghibur dan gak garing.

((ditabok karena seenaknya promosi))

Sampai ketemu di fict saya selanjutnya..


End file.
